Idris Academy
by TheAnimeFanatic.net
Summary: "For Clary, starting a new life was hard. New town, new school, it is all a lot to handle. Burying her emotions deep, Clary pushes herself to make a living modeling whilst still going to school. Using her music as her only release, she tackles school life as well as the annoying advances of a certain blonde. Will her brothers bestfriend help with life or mess it all up." AH - Clace
1. New school, New life

**OK, so some of you may know me from my other account, I would firstly like to apologize for any inconvenience caused by me switching over and I do hope that it does not cause any problems now that I have changed the story a bit. I was not totally happy with it as I had written it a while ago and made some changes to the general story - but don't worry. The plot-line will be the same.  
Sorry again,**

 **-Alisha'xo**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters associated to the books by Cassandra Clare. I also do not own any of the songs of lyrics that are used in the Fanfiction bellow. I do, however, own the plot-line and any other characters that came from my imagination. Please do not copy, translate or write any other form of this story without my express permission.**

* * *

 **A/N - all translations and song titles/artists will be posted at the end of each chapter for all those who are curious ;)**

* * *

 **Prologue – CPOV**

Let me introduce myself. My name is Clarissa Fray, but my family call me Clary. I am a sixteen year old stoic biker girl with an attitude to match. I was born in Cardiff, Wales. I grew up there for a while, then spent a few years in Nagoya, Japan with my twin brother Jonathon before moving back to Cardiff. Four months ago, our mother died during childbirth – leaving us all alone, with only each other to depend on. Well, that's not entirely true. We still had Luke, our step-father. But he was busy looking after our half-brother Tom and well, we felt we were an inconvenience to him. After the funeral, Jon and I made a decision, a promise of sorts. We promised that we would never abandon one another. We then decided to move, as Wales was too full of painful memories. We made a plan. I was to stay behind and help find Luke a nice house to stay in as well as make sure that they had a stable income and could live peacefully. I did all this while Jonathon got everything sorted in Idris-a small country on the borders of France and Belgium. Luke was easy to convince as long as we had a good education and that we were responsible and so, Jon got us a placement in the number one school in all of Europe where all the elites gather to learn. Once Luke was settled, I packed up my entire life in the UK and moved to Idris…

o.O.o

 **Chapter 1 - CPOV**

I looked up in awe at the building as it towered over me. My hands itched to draw its beauty as I looked around from my bike. The place was amazing. I climbed off my bike and slowly took off my helmet, feeling the cool breeze as my hair fell in tendrils down my back. I glanced at the crowd that had begun to gather on the main steps, in search of my brother. I soon spotted the rare white-blonde hair that could only belong to Jon and stealthily walked up behind him. I slowly put my helmet on the ground next to me as I, almost giddy with excitement at seeing my twin after the two weeks we were separate, jumped onto his back with a quick battle cry.

I fell to the ground with an 'oomph' as Jon chucked me off his back and pinned me to the ground by my hands. He stared down at me in confusion. I looked him in the eyes and said, "You're getting slow, Jon." He quickly jumped up, pulling me with him. Before my feet could settle on the gravel, I was quickly pulled into the warm, colossal arms that could only belong to my brother. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled closer to his chest, clinging to the familiarity.

"Osanai imōto!" We stood there for a while in a peaceful silence, unaware of the eyes of every student watching us.  
"You know," I whispered. "We are acting a bit like Shiro and Sora from 'No Game, No Life' right now…" Jon let out a throaty laugh before lifting me in the air. I reflexively wrapped my legs around his waist as he span us.  
"I missed you so much!" He laughed as he put me down. "I thought I was picking you up from the airport tomorrow morning?"  
I smirked up at him "I thought I'd get an earlier flight. I know how hard it is for you to function without me." He shook his head as he bent down to pick up my helmet. "So…" He said after a few seconds, "have you seen the campus yet?"  
"Not yet."

I took a moment to appreciate the surrounding. Now that I could look at the school properly, I realised that it was huge! It was a seven story high building with white-washed walls – they looked to have been graffiti-ed on, but was done with such precision. I could see a slight glisten of glass catching sunlight coming from the roof. _A greenhouse!_ I thought excitedly.

There were sprawling grounds behind the main building, with grass that was an amazing shade of green. I could see smaller buildings scattered across the golf like terrain. There was also a large gym next to the school building that was connected to a metal shack. Curious, I began walking towards it.

"Of course." Jon mumbled, as if my actions were predictable. "I see you have spotted the combat arena." I stopped my advance to listen to what he was saying. "It's apparently the number one facility in the entire continent. They have everything there. From a dagger throwing range to a boxing ring. Oh, and there is an archery range behind it." He recited as he pulled me away. "We'll come back later. Now, it's time to get my osanai imōto registered."

After going back to my bike for my bag pack, -the rest of my stuff was to be delivered later that day- we made our way to the front entrance, sometimes having to shove past obstacles in our way. On the way Jonathon decided to stop and talk to every person humanly possible, addressing each of them by name. _Damn, how he learnt all of their names in two weeks is beyond me!_

We were finally able to get through the crowd, allowing Jon to lead me into the large entrance hall. The inside of the building was the complete opposite of the exterior but was still just as breathtakingly beautiful. The room was decorated like a Gothic mansion; with dark marble floors, black walls and high ceilings. The walls were covered with famous paintings (one was of an angel, it was standing in front of a lake. The angel had his arms extended, and in one hand there was a golden chalice. In the other was a long and very sharp-looking sword).

Set into the ceiling, every two meters or so, were grand chandeliers and even though the room was decorated in dark, depressing colours, the floor to ceiling windows brightened the place up.

There was a grand staircase at the end of the entrance hall that branched off in three different directions and in front of that was a large desk.

"Clary, stop gawking. We need to get your schedule and dorm assignment." Jon said as he dragged me forwards. Not giving me a chance to refuse.

Good morning Miss Lovelace, having a good day?" Asked Jon. _Ever the charmer my brother (!)_

The woman behind the desk set up straighter in her seat as she looked up at the boy addressing her. "Oh hello Jonathon!" She said as she discretely tried to rearrange her outfit. I stood off to the side, leaning against the wall as I watched the ordeal from the side-lines. After flirting with the twenty something women, Jon called me over.

"And who might you be?" She asked, her eyes shining with hatred as she took me in. I smirked and wrapped my arm around Jonathon. This happened often. You wouldn't have guessed me and Jonathon twins. We were polar opposites. He had white-blonde hair that was naturally straight and dark, almost black, eyes (like our father) whereas I had fiery red, curly hair with emerald-green eyes (like our mother). But then again, fraternal twins don't have to look alike.

"My names Clarissa Morgenstern." I said, not giving any indication of being Jon's sister. "Well it's nice to meet you Clarissa. Here's your schedule. I have your books and a map of school, just encase. Your room number is 115B. Here's your key. Classes start at eight o'clock sharp every morning, and end at three. You get the normal weekends and holidays off. I've got you signed on to the school website, so you'll receive the daily announcements in your inbox." Each word she spoke was full of venom as she handed me my stuff. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst out laughing. The women looked at me as though I was insane. "Just so you know, love. Jon is my brother." Miss Lovelace's face turned a deep shade of red as she avoided eye contact with me. She cleared her throat, "I just need you to fill in these short forms…"

I finished up the forms and handed it back to Miss Lovelace with an evil smirk. Ignoring me, she turned back to my brother. "Jonathon, it was nice seeing you. Maybe one day we could have a nice catch-up over tea." She finished with a smile.

I muffled my laughter as Jon smirked and waved goodbye to the clueless women. We slowly walked off. Forgetting about Miss Lovelace, I listened as Jon showed me around the school grounds.

o.O.o

"...and this is your room, I'm in room 117B down the hall if you need me." Said Jonathon as he concluded the tour. He gave me a hug goodbye before heading to his room. I took a deep breath, then unlocked the door.

I walked in my dorm to see a large sitting room with a connected kitchen, the only thing separating the two rooms was a long counter top. In the sitting room there was two pale pink sofas and an extremely big flat screen that took up most of one wall. In the corner was a girl, doing her nails while sitting on a pile of bean bags. She looked up at me with big brown eyes. She reminded me of Snow White, with her pale skin, jet black hair and blood-red lipstick. "You must be Clarissa Fray!" She said with a musical voice.

"Hey, call me Clarissa. And you must be... Isabelle Lightwood." I said after checking the paperwork. "Call me Izzy!" She said whilst getting up off the floor and pulling me into a hug, making me drop my bag. I stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do. _How can one girl be so… nice?_ I thought to myself as she let me go.

 _First things first install a lock on my bedroom door._

o.O.o

I was laying across one of the sofas playing on my Gameboy when Isabelle asked, "So, have you meet any of the cute boys yet?" I could tell she was just trying to break the ice and start a convocation but I did not want this conversation. I gave a short laugh before I gave her a pointed look.

"Isabelle, I have been here for a totally of three whole hours. No I have not meet any cute boys. Anyway, boys are just annoying beings whose only purposes' on this earth are to reproduce and piss me off."  
"Damn..." She stared wide-eyed at me as I went back to my game.  
"Why do you want to know anyway?" I said not glancing up from my battle. _I really want this Pokemon..._  
"Well, I was really wondering if you had seen a kid called Simon Lewis around. I bumped into him the other day and I just… never mind." Sighing, I paused my game and put it down. I quickly got up and entered the kitchen. "Look Isabelle, if you like him you might as well try talking to him. I can't be dealing with this sort of crap. I'm not made for emotion." Isabelle gave me a strange look before asking, "Is it alright if I invite him over later…? Oh, and is it alright that I also invited a few others…"  
"Sure. I wasn't supposed to be here anyway." As a second thought I added, "but don't expect me to talk to anyone..." Isabelle clapped her hands together and whispered something that sounded like 'for now' but before I could find the meaning behind that statement she said, "Thank you!" I began hearing a buzzing sound. She had screeched it in my ear.

"I've also invited the hottest boy in school." Izzy said excitedly. "I am so setting you two up!" Izzy said. The smallest part of me laughed at that, the way she said it made me believe that I had no say in the matter.  
"What is the name of the so-called 'hottest boy in school'?" I asked, mimicking her fangirl voice.  
"Well, he's a bit of a mystery. His names Jonathon Fray, he's from Wales. His accent is so hot!" I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter. She gave me a look, as in to say 'What the fuck girl, he's H-O-T hot!' I just smirked at her. "Isabelle. I do not think it would be legal for me and Jonathon to date…" Izzy looked puzzled. "But why not!?"  
"My name is Clarissa Fray - Morgenstern." She gave me a funny look. Then realization dawned on her.

She began laughing. "Well, that would be wrong wouldn't it (!)" I stood in the kitchen as I watched my new roommate, trying to figure the strange girl out.

When she finally calmed down, I asked, "Sooo, when are they getting here?"  
"Oh about 10 seconds from now..."

And with that, there was a knock on the door. I sighed, opening it to the group of people who were waiting on the other side. "Hey guys! Come on in!" Called Izzy as she came bounding up behind me. _So many people!_ I looked carefully at everyone standing before me. There was a curvy girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She was standing next to two guys. They both had black hair but one had piercing blue eyes and the other had golden-yellow cat eye contacts. He looked to have a different nationality to the rest. Maybe he was Asian! _That would be cool!_ They all had pizza, crisps or pop in their hands. Isabelle began to introduce me to everyone. "This is my brother Alec." She said, indicating the boy with the sparkling blue eyes.

Alec was dressed all in black, wearing a plain black t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of black Converse. He gave me a small smile before going into the kitchen to set up the snacks.

"That's Magnus." She said pointing to the boy with cat eyes. Magnus was wearing a yellow blazer, a pink glittery shirt, tight leather pants and black Toms. He also had glitter in his hair. "He is Alec's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, darling." Said Magnus as he smiled at me. I attempted to smile back but it probably looked like I was cringing. He took no notice of my awkwardness and sauntered into the kitchen to help Alec.

"This is one of my best friends, Maia."  
"Hey!" Said the girl –Maia- she pulled me into (another awkward) hug. _What is with these people and hugs! This is just suffocating!_ Maia looked very stylish in her jean-shorts, a tank top and a pair of white Converse.

I turned to shut the door so that I could go hibernate, when I suddenly saw gold. Gold eyes, gold skin and golden hair. He looked like an angel.

"And this, is Jace..."

o.O.o

 **Part 2 - JPOV**

"Hey, Jace, head over there if you want. I still can't find my phone." called Jonathon from his room. Face-palming, I headed towards the door. I had been Jon's roommate for two weeks and he has already lost his phone multiple times, forcing us to have to rip up the main room to search. "Have you tried looking in your dirty jeans?" I called before I left.

I heard a distant 'gottcha' before letting the door shut behind me. Rolling my eyes, I made my way to Izzy's room. _I heard she had a new roommate today_ …

I noticed most of the gang had already arrived by the time I had but because of my anti-social attitude, I decided to stay back and lean on a wall to wait for Jon. Everyone soon cleared from the hallway, and that's when I saw her. She was hot –if you're into small girls. She had fiery red hair and big green eyes. Izzy introduced me but she just stood there, watching me curiously until I heard someone jog up behind me. "Like what you see, Red?" I asked. She just smirked and turned away. Turned to her. "Ignore him Clary, He's a bit of an ass." She said pointing at me. **Clary. Like Clary sage.**  
"I don't like people calling me that so if you could refrain from it, I would appreciate that." She crossed her arms over her chest and took a defensive stance. She looked ready for a fight. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you, Clarissa. I just thought… Sorry." Izzy turned on her heel and quickly left the doorway.

"I happen to think Clary is a beautiful nickname." I stated. She stared wide eyed at me for a moment before she averted her gaze. I could hear someone walking up the corridor behind me, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the girl in front of me.

"Hey Jon." Clary said to my roommate, who was now standing beside me. She walked over and hugged him. I just stood there, shell-shocked. _Why is she suddenly so friendly_? "Hey Clare-bear. How you settling in? Scared of Izzy yet?" The girl -Clary- just shook her head, smiling slightly. "You might as well come in." She stated as she stepped away from Jon and walked into her dorm with me and Jon following slowly behind.

"So…" I said to Jonathon as we watched everyone set up the living room. "How do you know that Clary girl?" I tried to be as casual as possible.  
"She will definitely maim you if you call her that." Jon said with a smirk. I glanced at the girl in question, not doubting Jon's statement. With that Jon went and sat on the sofa between Izzy and Maia. I took a moment to look for a seat. There were only two possibilities. Possibility a – sit on the floor by everyone's feet or b – next to little miss attitude on a bean bag. After careful deliberation, I decided to sit next to Clary. She's definitely better than feet. She shot me a glare as I sat down next to her.

When we all finally got settled, with our food and drinks, I shot Jon a questioning look. Why was this girl so cold to everyone but him? "You know," I turned to her. "We never had a proper introduction. My name is Jace." I extended my hand to her. She stared at it for a moment before saying, "Is that short for something?"  
"Straight to the point. I like it! Yeah it's short for Jonathon Christopher. Why?" She pulled a face before shrugging. She then went back to glaring at me. After five sold minutes of glaring she growled. Everyone turned to her dumbfounded. Everyone but Jon, who just smirked.

"Give me back the key to my bedroom before I bludgeon you to death Jon!" She sudden growled out. Jon just smirked. "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern!" He said in fake shock. "The deal was you stay in this room and _socialize_ for the next two hours." She groaned in response, falling back in her seat in temper.

After a few seconds of awkwardness, Izzy spoke up. "So now that we have done the boring introductions, let's play truth or dare!"  
"I'm game." I said.  
"Good!" Said Izzy excitedly. "Rules are simple: If you refuse to answer a truth you have to take a shot of vodka, and if you refuse a dare you have to take off an item of clothing. Shoes and socks come off as one item." We all agreed as she set down 10 shot glasses, all full to the brim with alcohol. "I'll go first... Alec, truth or dare?"

o.O.o

 **CPOV**

"OK, ok, my turn!" Said Jace excitedly. "Magnus, truth or dare?"  
"Well since I have done quite a few dares, I'm gonna choose truth."  
"Tell me, is Alec a screamer?" _That's pathetic! Why would he want to know about his friends sex habits!?_  
"Yes, yes he is." Said Magnus with a smirk on his face. They all looked at Alec's red face and burst into laughter, making him turn an even darker shade of red. _Are these people that simple minded!_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Isabelle got up quickly and rushed to answer it. "Hey Simon, glad you could come." I heard his muffled reply as I tried to blank out everyone's pointless conversations. Just as I was about to fall asleep Isabelle walked back in and said, "Simon meet everyone. Everyone, this is Simon Lewis." He then stepped into the room and it was like I stepped into the past. I quickly got to my feet. Simon hadn't changed a bit.

"Si-fi?" I all but whispered.  
"Clare-bear?" He stared at me in shock. With that, I ran into his open arms. "Holy shit!" I heard Jon say from somewhere me.  
"Simon," He said. "Your mother told us that you died! We went to your funeral and everything!" He exclaimed in surprise.

I had finally let go of Simon as it was Jon's turn. But because boys are well, boys, they just bro hugged instead.  
"My mother kicked me out all those years ago. She said I was dead to her, so I moved to Idris to live with Rebecca instead. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I couldn't find anything on you once I left the country and your numbers were disconnected." I just smiled at my childhood best friend and sat back down. "Come on Simon, sit down. We were just playing a game of truth or dare." Simon smiled down at me before he went and sat on the arm of the sofa next to Izzy. No one questioned the new addition or my sudden outburst and they soon got stuck back in.

"Maia, Truth or Dare?" Asked Magnus.  
"Dare!"  
"I dare you to let me and Izzy give you a makeover..." Hearing the word 'makeover' caused Maia to turn pale. She instantly took off her shoes and socks, making a point to chuck them at Magnus. "Ok," She said thinking. "Jonathon, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"When was your first time and how did it happen?" I immediately face palmed. I did NOT want to hear this story again.  
"So I was in year 8. I had just started back at school and my mum thought it would be great to have both mine and my sister's sleepovers on the same night. She thought she was killing two birds with one stone. Later that day, she decided to go on date night with my step-father, Luke. So the house was full of both drunk cheerleaders and drunk football players. My mind is still a bit blurry on what happened, but what I do remember was that my sister was the only one who could hold her liquor so we told her she was the designated responsible person. She had come into my bedroom to make sure I wasn't 'dead'–as she put it- and found this skank called Seelie Queen on top of me - she had ripped off all my clothes. I had passed out, so this is what I had been told. I do remember waking up to this constant banging sound, which turned out to be my little sis smashing Seelie's head into my bedroom wall. Let's just say, we never had joints sleepovers ever again and my sister was forever banned from the squad."

"So you were basically raped for your first? Damn. How old was your sister at the time? She must have been quite young." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.  
"She's the same age as me. But, wow, Seelie was actually three years older than us…"

It was now Jon's turn to dare Isabelle, and what he chose pissed me off. As soon as he's near any female – not including me- he's always after some girl on girl action. He had dared Isabelle and that Maia girl to make out. They did it though. Very seductively if I do say so myself.

It was finally my turn to dare someone, I decided to choose carefully... "Jonathon, t-" Before I could ask the question Jon answered with, "Dare." and gave me a look as to say 'bring it on bitch'. "Jonathon, I dare you to run up and down the corridor naked,"  
"Come on little Clarissa, you're losing all yo-"  
"While singing the song about pubic hair at the top of your lungs." I finished with an amused smirk.  
"Shit!" Everyone ran to the door as Jon started to strip. Not really wanting to see my brother naked, I remained seated, laughing as I heard him sing:

 **"Well I thought a crotch is kinda laid back,**  
 **watching them peckers trying to get in her crack,**  
 **I'm getting messy when there slipping off the track.**  
 **Thank god I'm a pubic hair**

 **So she fluffs me up when she's going on a date.**  
 **Washes the inside when she's gonna masturbate.**  
 **Scratches me to death cause her periods late.**  
 **Thank god I'm a pubic hair.**

 **When she's not really horny, she uses Vaseline.**  
 **Takes a little shower and rubs me clean.**  
 **I appreciate it when I'm covered with cream.**  
 **Thank god I'm a pubic hair.**

 **Well I like it when they eat but I don't like when they diddle.**  
 **I get crushed when there pounding on her middle.**  
 **Curl right up when she takes a little piddle,**  
 **thank god I'm a pubic hair!"**

Holy shit! Funniest dare ever, I thought to myself.

o.O.o

 **JPOV**

"Last one." I announced. Everyone mumbled in agreement. "Clary." I turned to her as she glared at me for using the nickname. "Truth or dare?"  
"Truth." She said with a yawn. _Damn, she doesn't even care._  
"Is it true that you find me 'out of this world' attractive?"  
"No." She stated calmly while inspecting her nails. _Oh my fucking Gods!_ Who would not be into all this!?

"Can I go yet Jon?" Clary whined.  
"It has only been an hour…"Was his reply. Cue sigh from Clarissa

"So who's up for a film?" asked Izzy, bringing me back to the real world.  
"What have you got in mind?" asked Jon, who was over on the sofa next to Alec and Magnus.  
"Can we just watch some anime or something? English films are shit." asked Clary. She was sitting so close... I could easily just put my arm around her... _why did I want this girl so much?!_ **  
**"I don't think that they into that sort of thing Clary." Answered Jon. _D_ _oes Jon have some kind of special note that allows him to be treated differently! I thought, annoyed._

"Actually that sounds fun!" Said Izzy, ever ready to try new things.  
"I'll get my box=sets!" Said Clary not a beat later. I watched as Jon got up and went with her into her room. They soon came out, Jon locking the door behind him.

"These are all in subtitle as Clary doesn't like the dubbed versions. So we have picked ones you guys might like, we have Sword Art Online. Which is about people being stuck in a video game. Fairy Tail, which is about a magic guild. Death Note, which is about a guy who finds a book that allows him to murder people as long as he knows their names and what they look like. Or we have Attack on Titan, which is about how the world has been overrun by titans and the only surviving humans live inside a small kingdom that is surrounded by walls that are too tall for the titans to beach until a colossal titan appears." Recited Jon as if he knew the Anime's stories better than his own.

"I vote Death Note!" I call over to them as they are standing by the TV.  
"Well I want to watch Attack on Titan!" complained Izzy. There were a few mumbled agreements from the others. "Fine." I threw my hands in the air in mock surrender.

Clary had set up the DVD, but when she sat back down she accidentally pushed her bean bag towards me so that our arms touched. Normally I wouldn't notice but I was all too conscious of the heat that came from us touching. As soon as it stated, Clary began to speak.

I listened carefully to Clary's soft mumbling throughout the first episode and soon realized she was actually reciting the dialog in Japanese. Damn.

About halfway through the sixth episode Clary's mumbling dies down. I subconsciously began to lean towards her when she suddenly wiggled closer. _What is she doing?_ I thought to myself. But when I glanced at her face I noticed that her eyes were closed, she must have been asleep.

The longer she slept, the more she snuggled into my arm. Not that I was complaining. Soon I began to follow her into a state of unconsciousness...

 **CPOV**

I woke to find warm, strong arms wrapped around my shoulder. Assuming it was just Jon, I snuggled closer. Breathing in deeply, I noticed that the sent was off. This wasn't Jon. In a panic I tried to pull them off and sit up, but they just tightened their hold on me. I turned to get a better look at the culprit. Golden boy. I took the liberty to study his face as he slept. He looked so innocent... _Ha, innocent!_

"Enjoying the view?" Asked the Golden God himself whilst opening his eyes. I scoffed. "Nope. Just trying to think of as many ways i possibly can use to murder you. Let GO!" I rolled backwards when he finally let go of me.

Remembering the date, I quickly looked away from Jace and unlocked my phone... 06:09am flashed back at me. "Shit!" I whispered. Jace sat up and grabbed my wrist, looking very confused. "Let go. I have to go!" I told him while trying not to wake the others.

"Why?" He looked at me questioningly, but let me go.

"I'm late! I have to go. Tell Jonathon I'll see him later!" I waited for him to mumble his reply before I quickly charged out of the dorm, grabbing the keys to my Harley on the way.

 _I have two minutes to travel ten blocks, great!_ I thought while mentally slapping myself for getting distracted and not setting an alarm.

As I rounded the last corner I saw a familiar face, looking worried. As soon as she heard me coming she turned and ran over to me. "Clarissa! You're late! You had me soo worried." I climbed off my bike just as Sophie grabbed me into a bear hug. Sophie is my make-up artist (and has been for 4 years), she could have gotten fired if I didn't show up, so I silently thanked the Angel for me being on time, kinda...

An attendant came to put away my bike as Sophie pulled me into my trailer and began work immediately, clipping bits of hair back and curling others. After what seemed like hours she began work on my face. I decided to do what I usually did around about now and zoned out. It's not like she would let me look anyway.

Not long after, Taylor, my designer, runs in, asking if I was ready. Sophie gives a slight nod after checking all her last minute touches and rushed me through to the changing room. I was handed a piece of light weight fabric, which was also known as a dress, and a pair of flip-flops. I put them on. No questions asked. _God I hate dresses!_

After I am done the two girls take me over to the full length mirror, where I am finally allowed to see the finished result.

"Whoa..." Is all I could say. I looked stunning, like a normal girl. I was wearing a pale green dress that complemented my eyes. The top half (up to my waist) was in the style of a corset and was covered in tiny gems. The bottom half went to my knees at the front and the train ended just above my ankle. I wore simple green flip-flops and a gold necklace (a gift from the agency). Today's makeup style was natural, Sophie did an amazing job with the colours, using browns and blacks whilst making my features stand out and my hair was in a half up-half down style. But instead of my unruly curls they were neat and tidy, with no frizz what so ever. I smiled at the girls before being called over to set.

Photoshoots were like being in another world. One where nothing could touch me and I could finally let the girl in me out.

* * *

 **Song - Thank God I'm A Pubic Hair - John Valby**

 **Translation -** Osanai imōto - baby sister

 **Again, this is a re-write of my original, opinions wanted R &R  
** **Much love,**

 **-Alisha'xo**


	2. I Think I'm Lost, I Think I'm Broken

**Just so all you Americans know, registration is the welsh equivalent (I think it's just welsh... maybe British...) of homeroom.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters associated to books. I also do not own any of the songs of lyrics that are used in the Fanfiction bellow. I do, however, own the plot-line and any other characters that came from my imagination. Please do not copy, translate or write any other form of this story without my express permission.**

* * *

 **A/N - all translations and song titles/artists will be posted at the end of each chapter for all those who are curious ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – CPOV**

I collapsed into my chair in my trailer, totally exhorted from the shoot. I sighed, pulling my hair into a bobble, but just as I was about to remove my make-up, there was a light knock on the door. Sighing, I got up from my seat and slowly pulled the door open a crack. "Hey babe, you looked great today." Whispered Sebastian as he lightly pushed the door further open. I put up no resistance as he walked into the trailer and locked the door behind him. "Hey Seb. Give me a minute." I quickly grabbed my spare clean clothes that I always keep in the trailer and walked into the bathroom.

Slipping out of my dress, I pulled on my Fall Out Boy band t-shirt and my tight, black skinny jeans. I let out a breath of relief as I discarded the offending piece of fabric. Putting it into the basket Taylor must have place in the room earlier that day. I slipped into my black Doc Martens and shrugged on my leather jacket. I then picked up a wet wipe from on the sink and proceeded to remove the muck from my face. Pleased with how I now looked, I left the room. Grabbing my dirty clothes, I shoved them into one of my empty bag-packs and turned towards Sebastian.

He sat there, watching me as I made my way over to him. "Damn, I forgot how sexy you looked wrapped in leather…" He stated. I smirked at him as I slowly lowered myself, straddling him. His face lit up as he slowly pressed his lips to mine. He gripped my hair as our mouths moved in unison. I always enjoyed making-out with my boyfriend, it always gave me to release I needed. I gasped as Sebastian deepened the kiss, giving him entrance as I tasted him.

Finally, needing air, I pulled back. Seb continued to kiss me, trailing his lips along my cheek, down my jaw and into the junction on my neck. "As much as I enjoy this," I whispered in his ear, "I have to stop you." Seb groaned as I climbed off his lap. "Sorry Seb but I have class." He grabbed me around the waist as he stood up and gave me one last lingering kiss. I raised my eyebrows. _Since when did he give me goodbye kisses?_ I thought confused. He just smirked and left the trailer, leaving me stunned.  
After getting my bike back. I quickly got on, putting my helmet on and took off towards school.

I arrived on the school grounds with thirty minutes to spare. I decided to head back to Jonathon's dorm to get breakfast. _I always did love his home cooked breakfasts._ I grinned as flashes of the times Jon cooked for me pasted through my mind. I swear, Jon was basically my mother...

 _Mom..._ I sighed. My thoughts almost always reverted back to my mother or her death, it made it harder for me to ever be genuinely happy. Jon says that it's also the reason I locked myself away and 'threw away the key so that no one can help me'. But I know it's more than that!

At the age of seven, I had suffered through some major depression. One memory that always made an appearance in my almost every dream, was the first day _he_ hit me...

...

 _Mum and dad had been arguing all night. Jon had stayed with me during it all and like every other time this happened, we had barely no sleep. I was sitting at the dining room table the next day, doing my homework. I was so tired that I was almost falling asleep on my art project. My mum was standing at the kitchen counter, making Jon his packed lunch ready for football. When she was done she quickly kissed me goodbye then ushered Jon out the door. I sat there, alone, when I heard a growl from the doorway. I turned to see my father leaning dramatically over the chair opposite me. "Is everything OK, daddy?" I asked him as I got out of my chair, ready to comfort him.  
"Shut up, bitch!" He growled out. I shrank away. I had never heard my father talk like that to anyone- let alone me. _I must have done something wrong. _I thought to myself. I stood there for a moment, trying to figure out why he was so angry._ I've cleaned my room, my homework is almost done. _I made a checklist in my head and slowly went down the list of jobs he had asked me to when I suddenly felt a hand grip my arm. I looked up at my father but it didn't seem he was there. His eyes were blank, void of any feeling or emotion except anger._

 _"How dare you!" He spat. His breath smelt like alcohol. "Ever since you came along, she has started to withdraw from me! It's all your fault you little bitch! You should never have been born." He backhanded me across the face before chucking me to the floor. "I don't want to see your face! Get out of here and think about why you're such a disappointment!" he began to mumble, before turning away from me and saying, almost without knowing, "or better yet, go leave this house."_

...

I took a deep breath, trying to stop the on-slaughter of memories. I was all alone. He had used me as a tool to vent his anger at my mother. But no one, not even my therapist, understood how, as a child, I had actually suffered. They thought it was all my imagination. It was because they were never there when I was told that I was worthless. That I didn't even belong on this earth or when _he_ told me that he wished that I would 'just go and die already'. They never believed me when I explained it to them. They were adamant that I was doing it for attention. So, at the age of eight, I learned how to shut all emotion off. I was never the same. Jonathon tried his best to understand, but he loved our father too much to be able to believe me and dishonor his memory. Not even the bruises were enough. 'Self-inflicted', they had said. 'Just a bit of playground tomfoolery' others explained. They were never able to see past his web of lies. They had all been so wrapped up in the web that when he had died, I had been sent away for not caring, for still resenting him.

I took a few deep, calming breath as I reached Jon's door, my fists clenched tight. My emotions had got the best of me. I rested my head against the wall as took a moment to get myself together. When my breathing was finally back to normal, I gently knocked. I could her shuffling coming from the room before the door was yanked open.

o.O.o

 **JPOV**

Yawning, I went to the door and pulled it open, revealing a very upset looking redhead. "Hey Clary, what's up?" I asked. I had been waiting for some pissed or sarcastic comeback from the small girl but she just squeezed under my arm and into the room. _No glare? Not even an eye roll?_ shutting the door, I followed her over to the kitchen. "So where did you go this morning?" I asked curiously. She just ignored me and sat on the counter top. "Where's my brother?" She said just above a whisper.  
"Who? Wha- Clary? Is something wrong?" I slowly reached out and placed my hand on her arm. She flinched away from my touch, falling off the counter in the process. "Shit!" I quickly ran to her side. "Clary?" I asked cautiously. "Clarissa? Come on Red, answer me..." I was very uncertain of what to do. Not wanting to touch her - just in case she panicked and hurt herself again.

She gave a low moan before trying to sit up, cringing every couple of seconds. When she was finally up all the way, she glared at me. "Get my brother!" She said in an exasperated tone "Just go get Jon!" _T_ _hey're SIBLINGS!_ She groaned again. "I'll go get Jon now. He's at Alec's. Don't move."  
"Well gee. I was gonna go for a nice stroll(!) That totally spoiled my plans(!)" She snapped.

By the time I had gotten Jon from Alec's, it was time to go to school. Jon got me to pop into receptionist and mark them down as sick. _Whatever had Clary so shaken up must have been pretty serious..._

I sighed.

o.O.o

I spent the rest of the day thinking about the events of the morning. I was so utterly confused as to what had happened. Never before had a girl caused me to worry. soon the lunch bell had rang and everyone had filed out.

Sighing, I quickly shoved all my books into my bag and rushed of to the music rooms, feeling the need to play through the emotion. I was about to enter one of the rooms, I heard some soft notes being played on the grand piano in the auditorium. I followed the soft sounds until I was standing in the shadows of the sound booth.

After a few minutes of peaceful playing, a voice began to join in.

 **I think I'm lost**  
 **I think I'm broken**  
 **It's not what I wanted**  
 **The verdict won't change**  
 **I've gone off the razor's edge**  
 **Thought it would be different**  
 **Was treading the water**  
 **'Til it took me under**

I turned on the stage cameras on as to see who the angelic voice belonged to. I was shocked to see the redhead that had been plaguing my thoughts. I watched as she leaned over the piano, her nimble fingers flying across the keys as she sang with so much passion. It was bot hard to watch, and extremely hypnotizing.

 **Quick retreating**  
 **So stuck in these feelings**  
 **I'm taking the beating**  
 **It won't let me go, go, go**

 **I'm scared 'cause the past**  
 **Keeps pulling me back**  
 **Distorting the future**  
 **It's holding me close**  
 **It loves me the most**  
 **It's tearing the sutures**

 **It won't let me heal**  
 **It tells us what's real**  
 **There is no truth there**  
 **My vision's gone black**  
 **I'm scared 'cause the past**  
 **Keeps pulling me**

 **Seems I forgot**  
 **Which way I was going**  
 **Echoed mistakes (mistakes)**  
 **Repeating again**

 **Quick retreating**  
 **So stuck in these feelings**  
 **I'm taking the beating**  
 **It won't let me go, go, go**

 **I'm scared 'cause the past**  
 **Keeps pulling me back**  
 **Distorting the future**  
 **It's holding me close**  
 **It loves me the most**  
 **It's tearing the sutures**

 **It won't let me heal**  
 **It tells us what's real**  
 **There is no truth there**  
 **My vision's gone black**  
 **I'm scared 'cause the past**  
 **Keeps pulling me**

 **I'm scared 'cause the past**  
 **Keeps pulling me back**  
 **Distorting the future**  
 **It's holding me close**  
 **It loves me the most**  
 **It's tearing the sutures**

 **It won't let me heal**  
 **It tells us what's real**  
 **There is no truth there**  
 **My vision's gone black**  
 **I'm scared 'cause the past**  
 **Keeps pulling me back**  
 **I'm scared 'cause the past**  
 **Keeps pulling me**

I stood there in shock. There was so much raw emotion in her voice that I felt that I was imposing on a precious moment. I slowly backed out of the auditorium, more confused than ever.

 **Part 2 - CPOV**

"...And that's a wrap! Great job!" Yelled Henry, the man in-charge of all my shoots. Sighing in relief, I jogged over to Taylor. "What time is it?" I asked whilst pulling my hair into a bobble. "10:11." She smiled at me, before continuing to say, "great shoot by the way!" I gave a tight smile before realization dawned on me.

"Shit! I'm late for school!" My mind quickly went into overdrive as I tried to come up with a way to get to school in time for the next lesson whilst still having time to get dressed and remove my make-up. Taylor gave my arm a quick squeeze before saying, "It won't cause any harm if you go dressed like that. You look beautiful." I sighed, contemplating.  
"Fine..."

Taylor smiled and nodded. "Here's your schedule for the next week or so. But check it later. Get your ass to school!" I gave Taylor and Sophie a quick pat, then rode at the top speed, almost breaking the speed limit, back to school.

I arrived 2 minutes into second lesson. I had gym - which was good because the girl take forever getting changed, meaning I had plenty of time.

After quickly putting on my P.E. kit, I made my way into the west wing hall (also known as the gym). I was round the fifth person there. I took my time walking across the room to the bleachers, taking in all the equipment placed around the middle of the room. The teacher, Mr Gray, was standing in front of some wrestling mats, placing a few dummies around . Yes! Combat training! I mentally fist pumped the air.

A hand grabbed my shoulder. "So little Red, what was so important that you had to run off in the early hours of the morning, again?" Asked a voice from behind me. on reflex, I quickly grabbed the hand and flipped it over my shoulder, only to see Golden Boy sprawled in front of me, wheezing.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I exclaimed, smirking, before I offered him a hand up.

o.O.o

JPOV

Clary smirked down at me, biting her lip. That was the hottest thing she could have possibly done! I grabbed her extended hand and she pulled me up with a slight tug.

"So, I'm guessing you're trained in self defense?" I asked, giving her my signature smirk.

"You could say that... What are you doing here? I thought we had PE separately?" Asked Clary.

"We have co-ed classes. Which you would have found out in registration, if you had actually turned up." She just nodded and walked away. I can't help but appreciate the way she walks... _She has a nice ass. Hey, everyone's thinking it._ For some reason, she was wearing make-up, making her look even more gorgeous than normal.

I shook my head, temporarily clearing it, and went to sit next to Jon on the bleachers.

"Alright class, quieten' down!" Called Mr. Gray. "OK, so as you know, the first unit of work we are going to be doing this year is combat training." There was a few sighs and groans as this was said, but Mr. Gray just ignored them all and continued with his introduction.

How could they even complain? This was one of the best units we've ever done! My mum had made me study it when I was younger. It was epic! I even managed to kick my father's ass a few times. "So, do any of you want to demonstrate anything you might already know?" Sir asked casually. Clary's hand shot up instantly. "Miss Fray, please come and stand on the mat." Clary took her place on the mat and silently bowed, causing a few people to laugh.

"Would you like to show us on the dummies?" I watched her as she walked over to the edge of the mat in her tight yoga pants and her tank top. There were a few cat calls from the boys on the football team but she ignored them as she spoke to Mr. Gray.

"Could you please demonstrate a 'Roundhouse kick' please Clarissa?" Nodding her head, Clary swung her leg around in a semicircular motion, striking the front of her leg against the dummies neck, landing in a crouch. "Well done! Now do a 'Jump Inside Kick'" Clary then launched off of one leg, did a 360° rotation whilst doing an inward snap-kick in the air and then landed.

Her body moved in total harmony as she did a 540 kick, landing delicately. We all sat there in awe as Clary did move after move, after move. As a finishing move, Clary did an aerial cartwheel. Something that took me an entire year to learn.

"Are there any girls that would like to help Miss Fray here, perform a demo on partner work?" Asked Mr. Gray.

"Um, sir?" Asked Clary. "I really don't mind fighting a boy. I know I can kick their ass anyway." Clary shrugged. _Cocky much?_ I quickly put my hand up. I could feel Jon silently laughing at me...

"Fine... Jace, you verse Clarissa." I gave Clary a sly smile as I made my way towards the mats. She just stood there, with her hands casually behind her head. "You two ready?" Asked Mr. Gray. We both nodded. "I'll try not to damage that pretty little face of yours." Stated Clary. I just scoffed.

"Go!" I swung at her but she just dogged. I tried again, this time aiming at her stomach, she just dogged it again. "Quit being a pussy and fight back!" Shouted someone from the crowd, most properly Seelie or one of her evil slut followers. Clary laughed. I was about to lunge at her when she suddenly and forcefully kneed me in the stomach. When I doubled over, she did a butterfly twist and landed with her foot on my small of my back, which caused me collapse to the hard gymnasium floor, groaning in pain. Fuck. My Back Kills!

"I'm so sorry for under estimating you Miss Fray, well done." Said our teacher in surprise. How the hell could he not see that she knew what she was doing! He should have realized that if she knew the correct terminology, she was obviously going to know how to beat the shit out of someone! Bet he just wanted to see me get my ass kicked...

I slowly got myself up off the ground, nursing my pelvic bone. Being sure not to look at Clary. I couldn't even glance in her direction. I was beat by a fucking GIRL!

"Dude, stop glaring at the wall. It was your fault. You volunteered." Said Jon as he continued to laugh at me. Growling, I replied, "I didn't know she would be any GOOD did I!" I felt like ripping Jonathon's head off. I couldn't believe he had the audacity to laugh.

"You should have known when she had the knowledge of a karate sensei and the ability to do all those karate moves!"

"Where did she learn all that?" I Asked. Curiosity getting the better of me. I grabbed me water bottle from beside me, taking a long swig.

"Beijing." Jon said nonchalantly. I choked on my drink.

"China?!" I managed to choke out.

Jon just nodded his head and turned to continue watching his sister spar with Mr. Gray.

The rest of the lesson went on with the teacher showing us a few defense moves, with the help of Clary. Soon enough we were in the changing rooms getting ready for next lesson. I was about to leave when Sebastian suddenly burst out into a fit of laughter. "What?" I asked, turning to him.

"You had your ass kicked by Jon's wickle sister!" He said through laughs.

"Hey, in my defense, she trained in fucking China!" I pouted.

"Dude," Seb said no longer laughing, "Don't you pay attention to Jon? That's her special skill. That and singing. Oh and art and-"

"OK! I get it!" I stormed out of the changing room, pissed.

Me and Jon both had a free lesson next so we decided to go back to our dorm for an hour.

"So... Do you want to play some CoD?" Asked Jon as I grabbed the drinks and some snacks. "Sure."

So for about half an hour, we sat there on the PS3 when there was a light knock on the door. I stood up and stretched. "I'll get it." I mumbled as I passed Jon, who was staring intently at the screen. I opened the door. And just stared at the person on the other end. "Hey Jace, is my brother there?" Asked Clary. She looked stunning! She was wearing a beautiful green dress that brought attention to her striking green eyes. She still had her makeup on, proving she didn't even break into a sweat during gym. "Yeah. Come in."

"Hey Jon! Mind if I hangouthang out here? Izzy is kind of having a gross make out session with Simon at mine. I might love them both, but not enough to sit through that!" Clary gave Jon the puppy dog eyes. "Fine." Said Jon sounding exasperated.

He got up and headed for the kitchen, I followed close behind. "Dude, you ok?" I asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I gave him a worried look. "Just wondering, why did Clary leave so early this morning?"

"She had to go to work. Mentioning work, I got to go soon. Don't wait up." And with that Jon went to his bedroom.

I decided to head back to the living room.

CPOV

Jace walked in, in all his handsome God like glory. _What am I thinking!_ He came over and sat next to me. "So Clary, what's with all the make-up?" I gave him a look. "Not that I'm complaining!.!" He added hastily. "I-I... I had to wear it for work."

"And what, may I ask, is your job?" Jace pushed.

"Me and Jon are models!" I said putting my head in my hands out of embarrassment.

"I never knew you two were models! For what companies?" He looked so cute when he was curious.

"We work for quite a few brands, as solo's and siblings. But our main company is Hollister." He seemed genuinely shocked at the news, which made me laugh. "Hey, what you laughing at?" Asked Jace sounding hurt. I bit my lip, he was so hot!

I then noticed how close we were, our legs touching. I could feel his body heat, every part of me that was touching him tingled. Jace, having the same realization, began to lean forward until our lips touched. We feathered our lips against each other's, testing, unsure. I soon grabbed him by the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. He pulled me onto his lap and dug his fingers in my hip bones, I relished the feel of his hands on my skin, I could feel the heat radiating off him through my dress. I grabbed his hair, lightly pulling on it. Jace moaned into my mouth, making me smile. He then started giving me quick, short kisses, pressing his lips more firmly against my own, until he took my bottom lip in his mouth. He sucked and nibbled on it, making me moan and scratch his back through his t-shirt. Jace scraped the tips of his fingers over the length of my thigh, producing a low moan that came from the back of my throat. He moved one of his hands up my back, feathering his fingers over my spine, I began to shiver. He then mingled his fingers with my hair, caressing it and stroking it. It felt so-"JACE WAYLAND! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!SISTER?" _Shit!_

* * *

 **Song -  
** **Digital Daggers - Razor's Edge - Piano Version (I love the nightcore version also! P.S. pretend that it's the normal version because I don't like the piano one that much)**

 **Much love,  
** **-Alisha'xo**


	3. But I'm Only Human

**I know I've been shit at updating, and I am really, truly sorry. Because it has been what feels like years since my last update, I am just going to post the ruff edited version. If anyone would like to beta this - correct grammar, spelling, punctuation, wording. Pretty much anything that could help make this story better - PM me. I'd really appreciate it.**

 **I'm planning on getting this story finished by September. This is because I am scheduled to start college and am on the hunt for a job or an internship, so I'll be quite busy. I will not abandon this story as I'm very proud of the few follows and favorites I have, and you guys have been so patient!**

 **My GCSE's are all over now so I can almost fully concentrate on this. I still have to work around my volunteering work and making my cosplay for ComicCon but I can do this if I have the right encouragement ;)**

 **And if you got all the way through that then I award you with this chapter! xox**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters associated to books. I also do not own any of the songs of lyrics that are used in the Fanfiction bellow. I do, however, own the plot-line and any other characters that came from my imagination. Please do not copy, translate or write any other form of this story without my express permission.**

* * *

 **A/N - all translations and song titles/artists will be posted at the end of each chapter for all those who are curious ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - JPOV  
**

 _This girl is so intoxicating. Oh lord Raziel, please tell me I'm not dreaming!_ I ran my hand up her curves, memorising every curve of her delicate little body. _Why is this girl like a drug to me?_ I felt as though she turned me to mush every time she looks at me. _Why I am suddenly hooked on this girl-_

"JACE WAYLAND! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!?" My whole body tensed. Clary looked at her brother. Her entire body froze up, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
"J-Jon... I..." She trailed off. I was still unwilling to look at Jon, knowing what I would see written on his face, even without a glance. _Shit, I did it again..._

…

 _"J.C!" Shouted a small redhead as she tackled me to the ground from behind. I fell to the ground with an oomph. "Berry!" I groaned.  
"Come mon!" She demanded with a foot stamp and her slight lisp. "It omost the end of swummer! We need to move!" I sighed in sadness. _Why do I have to leave at the end of every summer! _I complained to myself._ Why can't we just move here! We have always come here. Ever since I was a baby. THAT WAS FOREVER AGO! _My five year old inner monologue was cut-short_ _when I felt the small child push me forward._

 _We ran to our hideout hand in hand, giggling and tripping on our way. By the time we had got there, the light had begun to fade. I put Berry on my back as I climbed up the ladder to the rooftop of the old shack. "You need to climb up to the treehouse yourself now Berry. I can't carry you up that." But she was already on her way up. Just then, a head of white hair popped out over the edge of the treehouse doorway. I heard J. scoff at us as we climbed. Berry was obvious to her brother being there, so when she finally noticed him, she screamed in fright. She threw her hand up to cover her eyes, and as a result, plummeted to the roof of the shack._

 _"CHERRY!" J. and I screamed in unison, but we were too late. Her head smacked against the roof before her small body rolled of the side of the shack._ NO! _I tried to grab her before she could fall off the roof, but I was too slow._

 _I climbed down the ladder and ran to her. I placed her limp body on my lap and brushed her red curls away from her face. I heard J. jump down next to me but before I could tell him to get help, I felt his fist hit me on the back. I lightly pushed Berry's head onto my jacket I had just taken off. I then turned to confront my friend._

 _"Why'd you hit me? We need my mammy! Not a fight!"  
J. spat at me with as much venom as a four year old could muster, "This is all your fault!"  
"How!"  
"If you hadn't come here, my sister wouldn't have stopped playing with me."  
"But she plays with you when I'm not here?"  
"Nope! She only wants J.C."_

 _I looked at J. with confusion. But before I could question him further, his small fist collided with my check. "You stupid, spoiled brat! Just get mother!"_

 _I staggered back, shocked. J. got ready to attack again so I quickly turned on my heels, running as fast as my small legs could carry me. My eye filled with tears._

…

That was the last time my family ever vacationed in Wales.

* * *

"Clary," Jon said, he warned. "Get the hell out of here!" He sounded on the edge of breaking, giving in to his rage. "Jon, I, I'm-" before she could continue I grabbed her arm and practically carried her to the door, opening it and placing her in the hallway gently.

"Jace! Let me back in!" She screamed, slapping my chest. _For such small hands, she packs a lot of punch._ I thought to myself. Shaking my head, I went back to my task. "Clary, this is, it's all my fault. I started it. Let him punish me. I've run away too many times…"

She began to protest but I gave her an apologetic look and closed the door on her. I heard a loud bang and winced. There was a soft thud, _why is she trying to get in between us I'll never know._

Sighing to myself, I turned, ready to face my angry roommate. But before I could say anything, Jon punched me in the face. It stung like a bitch! It reminded me of little J. when we were younger. I felt no anger for the punch, actually, I welcomed them with open arms. _You are not allowed to get attached._ I chanted to myself. _To love is to destroy. Just think, you loved Berry, and she could be dead because of what you did. And you'll never know. Because you ran._ I sighed and decided to take responsibility, unlike when I was a child.

I stood there, ready for the next hit... But it never came.

I finally got the courage to look Jon in the eye, but I didn't see anger. I saw pain. Betrayal. I looked away, ashamed.

"Why Jace?" He asked. His voice betrayed the hurt and confusion.  
"I-"  
"You know what? Don't. How could you do this?" He took a deep breath before stepping closer. "You actually remind me of someone I once knew, he was an arrogant little shit that believed he could have whatever he wanted. You are just like him!"  
"Jon." I said calmly, "I don't know what happened back then, but I promise that I didn't mean for this to happen." Jon grabbed me roughly by the arm before angrily spitting, "Bullshit! You've been eyeing her since the day she arrived! What sane person goes for their best friend's sister? That's sick!"

I gulped, knowing he was right. He turned his back on me for a moment. "Why?" he whispered quietly before turning back around, anger flared in his eyes. The embers of the fire burning bright.

He walked up to me, slowly, dragging out the inevitable. He squared up against me before saying, "Stay the fuck away from me AND my sister. You corrupt little bastard." And with that he kicked me through the door...

* * *

 **CPOV**

 _What the actual fuck was that about!?_ I punched the wall, not even feeling the pain.

I went over the last ten minutes in my head. Me and Jace had been talking, one thing led to the other and we ended up kissing. _Okay, I'll admit, we did a lot more than just kiss…_ Jon walks in and suddenly, all hell breaks loose. _Where is the connecting factor!?_ I mean, I know why he should be angry, I did just cheat on Seb. But there was something in his eyes, something deeply rooted… Why had Jon reacted in such way? It reminded me of-

A flicked of a memory flashed before my eyes. "What the-" Before I could even think more about it, the memory flash came back, faster and more violent.

I saw a little blonde faceless boy, standing before me, stealing my dolls, helping me annoy little Jon, playing with me, leaving me, then black.

I took a deep a deep breath, ready to get up off of the floor from where I had fallen in my shock. Before I could fully raise myself from the ground, another set of memories violently racked my body. Jon ignoring me, us giving each other the silent treatment. The blonde child returning, Jon hitting him, me hitting Jon, the blonde boy pulling me away, a secret hideout, Jon running away. Jon and I growing apart, the blonde boy coming back, a secret between two children, a water fight, Jon getting mad, staying in the hideout at night.

Everything turned black.

There was one final set of memories that flashed before my eyes before everything went completely black. We were holding hands, he carried me on his back, stood bellow me, a scream, and then, finally, everything went still.

* * *

I was panting when I could finally open my eyes. Panicked, I quickly jumped up and began running towards my room. At that moment, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. That was until my body hit something hard and muscular. I looked up to see a head of black hair. I mumbled my apologies, but continued on my mindless jog.

Well, that was until I felt someone grab my wrist. "Hey beautiful, where do you think you're going, hmm? Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be wandering around at this time of night." The stranger whispered into my ear.  
"Get the fuck away from me!" I screamed.  
"Now, now little one. That's no way to treat someone who is trying to help you."  
"I'm not in the mood for your bullshit. I don't know who you are but pulling the hero act on me is NOT going to work! All you're trying to do is get in my pants. And I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm with someone. And why in the name of Raziel would I fuck you!" I shouted trying to draw someone's attention, to no avail. I began to panic. No one was around to witness or help me and I was feeling very physically drained from my… Episode? I screamed earning a slap across the face from my attacker. I whimpered. "Ooh, so you like it rough, do you? Well that can be arranged."

"In your dreams!" I spit at him. "Oh. Definitely." I began to kick him as he tried to pull me closer. I saw a sudden flash of gold. It was only a glimpse, I thought I had imagined it. Until the unknown man's grip on me suddenly disappeared. I stepped forward, I felt disorientated. Whilst panicking, I didn't notice the body that had appeared in front of me. I suddenly felt like I was flying, untouchable. Then I hit something, with a bone snapping crunch. All sound dimmed and all I could feel, was the pain, all I could see... was darkness...

I woke to a dull throbbing pain that came from the left side of my skull. I tried to move but ended up crying out in pain. I felt something next to me shift. I opened my eyes, slowly, preparing to bolt. That was until I saw a beautiful, golden angel, staring down at me with concern in his eyes. "Hey sleeping beauty, how you feeling?" His voice was laced with a hidden pain. I gave him a slight smile, which seemed to relax him a bit. "Jace, where are we? What happened? Where's Jonathon?" The questions seemed to roll out of me all at once, making Jace smile. "We are in the nurse's office. You were attacked by a boy named Daniel Davis. I managed to knock him out but you tripped over him and hit your head pretty hard. And Jon... He doesn't know what happened, he's still in his dorm. Which, by the way, I have been banded from."

I tried to sit up, but a sharp stabbing pain stopped me from doing so. "Careful love, the nurse said that you have a concussion. You can't move to fast." Jace helped me slowly sit up and then passed me a glace of water. "Thanks." I said awkwardly into m cup. Jace gave a grunt. After that, we fell into silence. The only sound that filled the room was the sound of Jace's leg bouncing.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the nurse gave me the all clear to leave. I got up slowly, careful to not cause any more damage. I walked out of the room with Jace following close behind. Finally annoyed with his antics, I turned and demand, "What!" He stopped dead in his tracks. "Look, Clary. About that kiss-"  
"It never happened." I stated. He looked taken aback by me cutting in. "Things just got out of hand, we were just in the moment. I have a boyfriend and I don't need any of this backlash from him if he finds out." He looked at me with hurt glistening in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Jace, I really am!" No longer able to look him in the eye, I turned back around and continued to walk to my room. Tears shone in my eyes at the thought of Jace hating me. I knew he would never speak to me again after what I just said.

When I finally reached my room, I leaned my head against the wall by the door. I stood there for a while, eyes closed, until I heard light footsteps behind me. "Clary…" He whispered.  
"I'm so sorry." I mumbled into the wall. "Please don't hate me…"  
he lightly grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. I kept my eyes downcast, unable to look at him, to see the hurt that braced his angelic features. "Clary, I'm not mad, it's okay." I glanced up. "It is?" He chuckled, "I had to deal with rejection at least once in my life, I don't hold it against you. If anything, I am proud of you." Confused, I looked him in eye. "You are the only girl I have ever met that has denied the guy she likes to stay honest to her boyfriend."  
"I don't lik-"  
"don't worry, I won't tell Jon. Or your boyfriend. I can wait till you are ready." He said with a light grin as he ushered me through my now open door.

Only after Jace had me settled in bed did he stop fussing over me. When he was done, he look at me with pleading eyes and asked, "Would you mind if I slept on the sofa? It's too late to go knocking on peoples doors." He asked me with such hope in his eyes, I couldn't help the huge grin that formed on my face. "Sure."

"I'll let you get some rest. See you in the morning Red." He began to walk away. Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed his hand. "Please, don't leave. You can stay with me. There's plenty of room here. The bed is huge." I whispered. Squeezing my hand, he came over and lay behind me. "You're trying to kill me Red." He stated, staying on the far side of my bed. "Jace." I said with a light tone, "there is no rule against friends cuddling…" I heard him sigh. He quickly moved closer and I buried myself into his chest, spooning us together. I instantly fell into a deep, dreamless, slumber.

 **JPOV**

I fell asleep soon after she did, listening to her deep breathing as I wrapped my arms around her waist. But before I did, I thought about last night. About how I had got to kiss her beautiful lips. About the utter rejection I felt when she turned me away. Of how as soon as I saw that creep touch her, I just lost it. I couldn't help it. Nobody is allowed to touch my girl without dealing with me!

 _Wait, what! My girl?_ Clary wasn't mine, and I doubted she ever would be either, especially if her boyfriend had a say in it. I sighed. _No use letting it mess with my head._ Giving in, I let unconsciousness take over me...

* * *

"Holy shit! What the fuck Jace! Jon's going to kill you!" The figure in the doorway starred at me. "W-what?" I asked only half conscious. Someone barged in behind Izzy, who gave me a panicked look. I finally woke up when I realized who the other person was. "Shit!" I whispered. It was Jon. Jon! And he had just walked in on me and his sister sleeping together!

"Jonathon, I can explain!" I told him. He glared at me, but it faltered when he noticed that I had used his full name, something he must have noticed I only did when something was extremely important. "Your sister was attacked last night, after she left ours. It was Daniel - her attacker. I knocked him out but she managed to knock herself out. So I carried her to the nurse, she regained consciousness soon after and asked me not to leave when I brought her back. Dan scared the crap out of her last night and I didn't want to leave her on her own! I already know she has a boyfriend, I only stayed to help her feel secure." I said in one breath, scared Jon would stop me half way through. Don't get me wrong, Jon's my best friend and I would trust him with my life. But I've only known him a few weeks and I already know that he does have a few anger issues, and I didn't want to get put in the infirmary.

He just stared at me, jaw clenched. His fists trembled with the force of his clenched hands.

Then he started to move closer to me, making Izzy gasp. She knew him as well as I did, she knew of his temper. I wanted to scream, shout, and beg. But my pride wouldn't let me. I was going to take this beating like a man. For the sake of Clary, and for the sake of Berry, who I was unable to protect…

* * *

 **Part 2 - CPOV**

I woke to see my brother advancing towards Jace. I bolted upright. I regretted it as soon as I had done it, for a splitting pain ran through my head, making me scream.

They were all around me in seconds, three concerned faces looked down at me, checking to see what was wrong and where it hurt. The pain slowly began to fade, allowing me to sit up.

It took a total of 2 hours to convince Jonathon that nothing happened between me and Jace last night and that Jace respected the fact I had a boyfriend. I doubted he believed us even now. "Jace, if you are lying to me, I swear on the Angel, I will make your life a living hell!" Jon said still not letting it go. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to my bag, "there are some lines even Jace wont cross Jon." I grabbed the folded piece of paper that was shoved at the bottom of my bag and, after two whole day of having it, finally got to have a look. It was my shoot schedule.

 **Tuesday 8pm -**  
Casual beach wear, SOLO,  
Idris Beach.

 **Wednesday 7pm -**  
Evening gowns, SOLO,  
The Glass City.

 **Thursday 8pm -**  
Evening wear with Sebastian Verlac,  
Pandemonium.

 **Friday 6am -**  
Lingerie, solo,  
HQ.

 **Saturday 12am -**  
Lingerie with Sebastian Verlac,  
HQ.

 **Sunday, day off!**

"Well, I think it's about time we got ready for class," said Izzy, mischief shining in her eyes. "We have less than 3 hours and I still have to get Clary ready!" she squealed. I groaned inwardly. I really hated makeovers, even if I was a model...

The boys laughed and wished me luck, I just glared at them as they left me to deal with the queen of fashion.

"Izzy, if you are going to plaster me in makeup and dress me up, at least let me wear my black leather jacket! I'm going out later and I'm taking my bike, I need to at least be able to ride it!" I complained for the 20th time. Izzy just shoved the clothes she had picked into my hands. Before I could change, she grabbed my arm, "Why do you want to ride around on a bike! You could just use my car!"

"No!" I replied, "You're not getting me in that death trap! I'm going on my motorbike and that's final!" I shouted as I ran into my en-suite to get changed.

Once I was done, Iz dragged me into her room, not letting me see my reflection until she had done my makeup and hair. I sat there for an hour, waiting silently. The anticipation of being made over by somebody other than my modelling regulars actually made me excited to see the results.

* * *

"...And, voilà!" She said pulling the sheet off of the mirror. I just stood there in shock. This couldn't be me... Could it? The girl in the mirror looked hot, in tight black short-shorts, fishnet tights and a pair of black sneaker-wedges. On top I was wearing a tight tank top and my leather jacket. My hair was down, but my curls were perfect and tamed. For makeup I had the black shadow effect and eyeliner finished off with bright red lipstick. "Wow... Iz, I love it!" I said, giving her a half hug, still too mesmerised by the sexy biker chick starring back at me.

There was a knock on the door. I went to answer it while Izzy got ready. I opened the door to two dumbfounded boys. Jace and Jonathon stood there, gawking, jaws hanging to the floor. It made me giggle, breaking them out of shock. Jon smiled at me then went into my dorm, wearing his favourite set of black DM's. They were his good luck charm for getting girls, which I found funny because they all seemed to fawn over him all the time. Jace leaned down so that our lips were millimetres apart. "You look beautiful." he whispered. He leaned in closer to kiss me but I pushed him off. He coughed, as if forgetting himself. "Sorry." He blushed slightly. "You just look so amazing and I just couldn't help it." He coughed, and stood up straight. "I did mean it when I said you look beautiful though."

Jon gave Jace a pointed look. And his features suddenly froze up, becoming unreadable.

"Jace are you-" I reached out for him but he just turned and walked away. _What? I um-?_ I felt a tear fall down my face but dabbed at it quickly, hiding all evidence. _Why am I suddenly upset. I thought he understood…_

* * *

I hadn't seen Jace since this morning, apart from in lessons where he avoided me like the plague. I felt emotionally drained. I still hadn't addressed the whole memory flashes yet ever... _Why did this have to happen?_

The day dragged on. I needed a break. There were 2 minutes till lunch. I sat there, eager to leave and spend some time in a stress-free environment. BRRING! Finally. I thought to myself.

I ran out the room, straight to the diner hall. Today, they were serving Chinese, my absolute favourite. I was one of the first in the line so I got served straight away. I made my way over to an empty table. I sat there enjoying my meal and waited for the others to turn up. But as I looked at the doorway I saw Jace sitting across the room. I was about to call him over, when I saw he had Seelie, the school slut, sitting on his lap. My heart broke at the sight. He was smiling at what she was saying. I turned away, a tear escaping my eye. When I turned back, I saw they had their tongues down each-others' throats.

"Hey Clare-bear." said my brother, taking a seat. He took one look at my face and knew something was wrong. Actually, it looked like he knew already… Not feeling like being questioned, I decided to leave. I got up and ran to the girls bathroom, sobbing. I pulled down the lid of the toilet and sat on it and let more tears run down my face.

Next I had music. Jace and Jon were both in my class. I needed to look presentable. I spent the next 10 minutes dabbing at my eyes. At least they didn't look puffy. Thank the Angel! I made my way to music. When I got there I sat at the very front, secluding myself from everyone. Jon spotted me and was about to make his way over when the teacher started to talk to the class. "Alright class, today you all are going to come to the front and sing. To give us all a taste of what you got." said Mrs. Collins in a cheerful voice. "So, who is willing to start us off?" No one put up their hands, so I decided to be bold. "Miss? Please could I, maybe sing?" I asked timidly. You see, I have only ever sung in front of people for my entrance exam. Other than that, I had never sung in front of another living soul, not seriously anyway. But I felt I needed away to release the pain. Mrs. Collins nodded and I made my way towards Simon, who I knew played bass for his band and who I remembered to have been classically trained. His mum demanded it when we were kids. I quietly asked him if he would play the violin for me. He nodded and I whispered the song to him. I then went over to Magnus and Alec. I asked if they would play the drums and piano for me and they nodded. When I told them the song they both frowned at me, but still went to the front. Moments later I was at the front with the boys. I was standing on the small stage with Magnus behind and Simon and Alec where to my right. Magnus began the beat then the others began to play...

I took a deep breath and turned to face the back of the classroom. I then started to sing, tuning out the world around me...

 **I can hold my breath  
** **I can bite my tongue  
** **I can stay awake for days  
** **If that's what you want  
** **Be your number one**

 **I can fake a smile  
** **I can force a laugh  
** **I can dance and play the part  
** **If that's what you ask  
** **Give you all I am**

 **I can do it**

 **I can do it**

 **I can do it**

 **But I'm only human  
** **And I bleed when I fall down  
** **I'm only human  
** **And I crash and I break down  
** **Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
** **You build me up and then I fall apart  
** **'Cause I'm only human**

 **I can turn it on  
** **Be a good machine  
** **I can hold the weight of worlds  
** **If that's what you need  
** **Be your everything**

 **I can do it**

 **I can do it**

 **I'll get through it**

 **But I'm only human  
** **And I bleed when I fall down  
** **I'm only human  
** **And I crash and I break down  
** **Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
** **You build me up and then I fall apart  
** **'Cause I'm only human**

 **I'm only human**

 **I'm only human**

 **Just a little human**

 **I can take so much  
** **'Till I've had enough**

 **Cause I'm only human  
** **And I bleed when I fall down  
** **I'm only human  
** **And I crash and I break down  
** **Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
** **You build me up and then I fall apart  
** **'Cause I'm only human**

I looked up from where I was staring, to see everyone gawking at me, mouths open in awe. Jace tried to catch my gaze but I looked away. "Clary, that was, one of the most beautiful performances I have ever seen!" Congratulated Mrs. Collins. I could see the tears in her eyes as she smiled at me. I thanked the boys then took my seat. I stared at the wall all lesson while everyone listened to each other's performances. Everyone sung, even Jon, who has no musical bone in his body.

Just before the bell rang Mrs. Collins spoke up, "I have assigned you partners for a project we are starting." There was a few moans but she ignored them. "You have to both work together on a song, then tomorrow you are all going to perform it. The best musicians are invited to perform in the school musical." She then began reading out the pairings; Alec and Magnus. Jon and Seelie, me and Jace- _Wait! What!_ Once she was done we were dismissed. I walked up to her. "Miss, can I please have a different partner? Or at least work on my own?" I said desperately. "Clary, you and Jace have perfect voices. They should complement each other nicely. So, no you can't." I sighed, knowing she wouldn't change her mind and walked out.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" asked Jon and Jace at the same time. We all went back to mine and Izzy's place and where at that time listing to music. I shrugged. "I just like singing."

He raised his eyebrow at me but I just ignored him. "What time is it?" I asked changing the subject. "7:30, why?" asked Jace. I had completely forgotten he was there. I grabbed my bag and gave my brother a kiss goodbye. "Got to go to work now. See you tomorrow." He waved. Just before I left the room, lightning struck outside. "Shit," I whispered.

"What's wrong? Afraid of a little thunder and lightning?" asked Jace smugly.

"No, you asshat. I was going to take my motorbike but now I can't unless I want to get soaked!" I began to get annoyed with the way he was speaking to me, I'd rather him not speak to me at all. He just smiled at me.

"Do you want a lift?" asked Jon getting up.  
"Don't worry I'll take her," Jace quickly shot up and pushed me through the door before I could protest. This was going to be a long, long ride…

* * *

 **Song -**

 **Human - Christina Perry (Love this)**

 **Keep reviewing, much love.**

 **\- Alisha xo**


End file.
